A Shules Beginning
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: It's Juliet's class reunion. What she didn't expect was that so many of her old classmates looking down at those not in a serious relationship. So who does she call to pretend to be her boyfriend? Shawn of course. Shules. One shot. Set at any time BEFORE they got together.


_**A/N:**__ In this story, I'm making it so that Juliet went to a high school in/near Santa Barbra and then moved to Miami (I think it was) during her college years and then went back to Santa Barbra in the beginning of season 1. This has been in the books for quite a while, so when I wrote my Merthur class reunion, I suddenly remembered this and I realised that I really wanted to do a Psych fanfiction._

_**A/N2: **__For all those who actually follow my other stories, I know I should be working on them but I just keep running into a brick wall whenever I try writing for it. But I am doing my best to try write something for them, promise._

_**A/N3: **SnydersOfHanover just sent me a review that made me realise that I didn't account for Juliet's primary years and made her older than she should be (I really suck at math. So thank you for that __SnydersOfHanover :D But yeah, I changed it. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Psych._

* * *

"Hey Jules," Shawn sidled up to her desk just as she was packing up to go home, "big night tonight?" He questioned, already knowing that it was her high school reunion.

Juliet jumped when he spoke, his actions breaking her out of her thoughts, "Oh, hey Shawn," she smiled, placing her gun in her hand bag, "yeah, big night. High school reunion, I haven't heard from some of these people in years, so I'm a little nervous." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why are you nervous? You're awesome,"

She smiled, "Thanks Shawn, but I don't think that's going to cut it, some of the girls that went to my school were vicious, so I'm not too sure what to expect."

"Well, if it gets too bad, just give me a ring," Shawn offered charmingly, "and I'll come and save you." They shared a laugh because they knew that Juliet could take care of herself.

"I'll keep it in mind," she replied humorously. Finally satisfied that she had everything she gave the psychic detective one last smile, "I'll see you on Monday, Shawn. Have a good weekend."

"And you have a good reunion," he called back as she walked away, a small smile lingering on his face from their small talk.

* * *

It had taken her a couple of hours in the room that she had booked above the hall the reunion would take place to make sure that her hair, makeup, and clothing were absolutely perfect. Her hands moving over the light pink material that covered her legs, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. She let out a sigh, hoping that the nerves would leave her body with it. _You are a successful, confident woman, Juliet O'Hara; _she thought to herself, _you have no need to be nervous about the people downstairs. This isn't high school anymore._ With one last pleased look in the mirror, she grabbed her clutch (which held all the important stuff – eye shadow, lip gloss, her gun and badge, the key card, and her phone) and made her way out of the room.

She could hear the music already starting as soon as she entered the lobby. She followed the sound till she reached the entrance of the hall which held a banner announcing that the 'Class of 2000' were celebrating here. She smiled at the man sitting in the table in front before giving her name to him in order to get into the hall.

"Oh. My. God. Is that little Julie?" Juliet heard as soon as she walked into the room. She flinched, both at the loud voice and the nickname. She was used to Jules, Jewel, and many other nicknames but Julie was the one she detested more than anything.

She turned towards the voice, "Dana," she forced a smile, lifting her arms to accept the hug the girl had offered.

"How _have _you been? I haven't heard from you in for_ever_." Dana didn't stop for her to answer, "You will never guess what I heard," she gossiped, grabbing at her hand. "I heard that Jessica McLaud _isn't _married,"

Juliet's eyes widened slightly, "And that's... bad?"

"Bad? Oh sweetie," Dana's voice turned condescending, "she doesn't even have a _boyfriend_. I mean, if she doesn't even have a boyfriend now well, she might as well give up. She won't be getting anyone."

"Oh?" Juliet's face paled, her eyes shifted nervously.

"What about you?"

"Pardon?" Juliet was confused as to where this conversation had jumped to.

Dana let out a laugh, "Oh, Julie. Husband? Boyfriend? _Girlfriend_?"

"Oh, haha," Juliet let out a strained laugh, "no. I uh... I have a boyfriend," her mouth let out before her mind could catch up.

"Oh? Do tell. What's his name? How did you meet? Where is he?"

Juliet froze, suddenly she pictured a face, "Well... his name's Shawn. He's a... type of consultant for the police. I met him on my first day at work and well..."

"Oh how cute." Dana gushed, "So, where is he?"

"Uhh... he had a thing with his partner," she could tell that Dana wasn't convinced, "but he'll be here later on." She added quickly while mentally kicking herself.

Dana let a strained smile show, "Of course, well, I would love to meet him. Come find me when he shows up." And with that Juliet knew she was dismissed. God, it was like high school over again.

It was then that it all caught up to her. Oh god, why did she have to say Shawn's name? Quickly, she opened her clutch and started digging for her phone. After a couple of rings, he picked up, "Hey Shawn, I'm going to need that saving after all."

* * *

An hour had passed since she had called Shawn and she was beginning to worry. It seemed like all her old friends were either married, getting married, or in a serious relationship. They all seemed to turn away from those without a significant other, so, in order to save face, she continued with her 'Shawn-is-my-boyfriend' spiel, even romanticising it a little in order to sell it properly (though she didn't have to romanticise it that much, Shawn can be very sweet when he wanted to be).

She was about to start telling the fake story again to someone else who was getting married to ol' whatshisname in the end of June when an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. She jumped slightly when small tingles of electricity ran down her spine. She turned to see Shawn in a suit that he probably borrowed from Gus. "Hey Jules,"

"Shawn!" she breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled him into, what would look like, an intimate hug, "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for the night. These people are sharks."

Shawn let out a small laugh, keeping their cover, but whispered in her ear, "What are you talking about?"

Juliet tried not to shiver when his warm breath wafted over her skin, "I'll explain later, just please go along with whatever I say." They pulled away, and shared a secret smile.

It was in that moment that Dana reappeared after disappearing for the better part of the hour. "Julie dear," Shawn noticed the barely noticeable flinch Juliet pulled when she heard the name before smiling, "who is this lovely man?"

"Oh, Dana, this is Shawn, my _boyfriend_. Honey, this is Dana, we went to school together," Juliet really hoped that Shawn would play along and that he wouldn't flirt with the pretty brunette. For some reason, the thought of him flirting with her made her feel worse than the thought of people finding out that she was lying all night.

"Hi there," Shawn gave a small wave and a polite smile before taking the hand she offered for a shake.

"Oh," Dana looked surprised, "you are real! Well, what a turn of events,"

"Yep, that's me. Real psychic crime-solving boyfriend,"

"Did you think I was lying?" Juliet interrupted angrily, even though she had been lying.

"Well, sweetie, you might have been given the title 'Most Likely to Succeed' but well, we kinda thought that was it. I mean you had already brought home all those cats and well..." Dana trailed off, but her voice was unapologetic.

"Well, you were right." Shawn interrupted quickly, but continued before Juliet could make an angry retort. "Jules _is _a successful woman, and yes, she does own two cats. But you were wrong in thinking that she would be alone. I mean, have you seen her, she is the most beautiful, the kindest, and most wonderful person that I have had the pleasure of meeting, and I am so lucky to have her in my life. So you can just suck it!" He grabbed Juliet's hand to lead her away. "And you might want to keep your husband on a leash, he's cheating on you." They turned, but could hear Dana screaming at (who they presume to be) her husband.

Juliet, though shocked at his confession, took the lead bringing them to a stop at an empty hallway. "Shawn..." she started with no idea how to continue.

"I'm a pretty convincing boyfriend, right?" Shawn bounced on the balls of his feet with a wide grin on his face, and Juliet couldn't help but think that he could not have been cuter. "I mean," he backtracked, not realising Juliet's train of thought, "I just took things that were true – so don't think they weren't – but I pulled off the angry-boyfriend-sticking-up-for-his-girlfriend pretty well. Don't you think so?"

Shawn looked at her questioningly. And in that moment, Juliet took his face softly in her hands. Moving in closer she looked into his confused eyes, and brought him down a little so that their lips could meet in a dance of passion. "Thank you, Shawn," Juliet whispered as they slowly pulled apart.

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, no problem. Absolutely problem free." Shawn babbled in a dazed fashion, wondering if that had just happened. When he finally made himself believe that it did, he pulled her in for another short kiss. "After tonight, we are going on a real date. And you aren't allowed to give me any of those stupid reasons like, 'we work together', to stop it, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. And with one last kiss, she pulled out of his warm embrace, placing her hand in his, "Come on. I'm sure there are other people that didn't believe me when I told them I had a psychic boyfriend." They shared an amused smile.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint my girlfriend."


End file.
